My new life
by decerousbat
Summary: This is my firs story please give it a read before you judge it please the first chapter isn't that long but the rest of thee chapters i post will be a lot longer I haven't thought of a paring yet but I will re to come so hey stick around if you can. Disclaimer I do not own My Little Pony I own nothing except my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone this is my first chapter of my story but its pretty much an epilogue so please be patient with me I'll post an even better chapter later so if you can reveiw constructive criticism is always welcome i guess thats enough for now let me get to typeing for you guys.

Hell everypony my name is Darkshadow and thats my sister Deathangel say hi sis She gave me a look that said stfu before i make anyway im going to tell you of my life before we were teleported to life wasn't that great we had run away our parents never loved us they always either beat us or locked us out of the house so we had enough we ran away and never looked back we got rid of our original names and adopted new ones we just completly forgot about our parents because our live was terrible we were pretty much outcasts so we just decided to live in the were starving like always but this time we just gave up we wern't afraid anymore we weren't afraid of death.

I blacked out after i saw my sister fall asleep like always.

But this time I woulden't wake back up where i was originally.  
I felt as though i was flying through the air but I didn't mind if felt like I was finally at peace."I have seen your life and I have decided that it wasn't fair how you and your sister was treated so I will give you and your sister a second chance but with one drawback you will have no memories of your past I hope you will have a better life than the one that was given to you"I heard a voice say.I Didn't care any life would be better than the life I was living.

There was a bright flash of light and I woke up on the ground.W-were am I , I said looking around. I tried to rember what happened the night before but nothing came to my head all i remembered was my name.  
Rubed my head tring to rember but i didn't feel a hand touch my head i felt something hard rubbing against my head. I brought my hand in front of my face and saw a hoof. AHHHHHHHHHH! Was all that I could manage to yell before i passed out from shock.

So sorry for such a short chapter but I couldn't do much just for the start I promise the second chapter will be alot longer.

ps.i will not be the only one typeing this story my real sister want's to write Deathangel so Ill be the one writing for Darkshadow ok so please review I will post the new chapter as soon as possible probably some time this week.


	2. Chapter meeting Applejack and Pinkypie

Here it is guys here's my second chapter so hey its going to a lot longer that chapter one so without further explanation here is chapter two with Darkshadow.

Chapter 2 Meeting Applejack and Pinkypie

I slowly woke up hoping that what happened before was just a dream I wasn't outside anymore I felt like I was in a bed. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a white room looks like a hospital room I thought looking around.I looked at myself and I still had hoofs but I didn't remember why I screamed before hadn't I always looked like this I thought.I had dark grey fur and a black mane and tail with a hint of blue I was a Pegasus.

I stretched and climbed out of the good your awake I heard a voice say is the door opened.I turned and looked and saw a doctor. Oh hey may I ask what happened to me?, I asked.  
Sorry but we don't know what happened to you you were brought in last night by Applejack she said she found you passed out in a field with your wings burnt a bit,he thought I would just ask because I sure don't but anyways when can I leave I said turning to the window and looking let me give you a quick check up and then you can go if there isn't anything serious wrong with you he said walking over to me and looking me over.

Ok Darkshadow your free to go just take take care of yourself we don't need you back in here so soon' the doctor said as i signed out. I will don't think I want to be back in that bed for awhile unless its necessary, I joked.

I walked out of the hospital into the town of ponyville.

Well I guess the first thing I should do is go thank that Applejack for bringing me here I guess I said looking around for a place to start the thing was that I had no idea of knowing who this Applejack was,Oh well I guess the first thing to do is ask around for her I guess.

I walked around for awhile asking everypony if they knew who Applejack was I mostely got a yes but never an answere of where she was just a confused look.I give up! I yelled sitting down on a park bench to why are ya giving up I heard somepony say in a souther yeah Ive been looking around town to thank this pony for bringing me to the hospital last night but i couldn't find her anywhere.  
I said with a whats her name? The pony asked walking towards the bench and sitting next to me.

Her name is Applejack but its way to hard to find her in such a small town she must do a lot for nopony to know where she is. I said with a I think ya gave up just a second to early cause my name is said then laughing at you could have told me a bit sooner I said shaking my bout that partner but everyone needs a laugh every now and said smiling.

Well anyway thanks for bringing me to the hospital last night I know you probably had a lot better things to do than to take care of somepony you didn't even know I said rubbing the back of my I did what any sane pony would do when you see a Pegasus fall from the sky she, said with a kind smile.

Thanks again but I think i should be going don't want to keep you waiting around you probable have better things to do, I said standing really I'm done with my chores for the day and I didn't make any plans today I was just going to relax here in the park for a that's cool I said with a not like you have anything better ta do,she said with a you got me there, I said sitting back down.

Good then I guess I get to show ya round pony ville then she said with a might as well since I'm going to be here awhile until I figure out where to go I come on then,she said hopping off the bench.I followed her.I think we should introduce you to PinkyPie first she said a grin forming on her why her first I asked a bit confused as we walked down the roads of pony ville.

Because she likes to meet new said smiling back at Celestia not one of those ponies, i said walked for a bit and stopped in front of a bakery looking -oh I say looking in the doorway of the bakery and seeing a pink mare standing there with a huge smile on her face.

We walked up the bakery towards the over excited pink my name is Pinkypie whats your name I mean I know all the names of all the ponies in ponyville because every pony in pony ville in my friend and when ever a new pony comes to town I throw them a party so we can be friends and so that everypony can meet said very fast her face so close to mine which made me back up .  
Umm hi there Pinky pie the name is Darkshadow its nice to meet you.I said tring to get a bit farther back to get a bit of breathing room.

Oooo that;s a nice name how did you get it did your parents give it to you or did you change it to that she asked excitedly.I actually don't rember I said looking down im sorry but you need to smile because whenever I'm around nopony should ever frown she said trying to cheer me its not your fault you can't remember at least you know your name thats something,Applejack said trying to help.  
Thats not helping, I said it make you happy if I gave you a Pinkypie I'm going to like you you already know how to cheer me up with food I said with a small grinned and ran into the bakery and brought back a cupcake you go she said hopping up and down.

I smiled and took the well go on take a bite, Pinkypie said with a grin.I took a bite and it was like my taste buds exploded my eyes went wide this was the best cupcake that I ever tasted.  
Best cupcake ever! I said somewhat yelling it.I knew you would say that Pinkypie said I can tell we are going to be great friends pinky I said with a smile which made her smile even wider.

Well thats all for now the next chapter should be up in a couple days but no promises have a good day Everypony.


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

Thx for the helpful reviews any help will do no matter how small I'm just starting to post things so help will always be accepted yeah Ill be putting one of the first people I met here on fanFiction OC on t his chapter and it would be nice if you checked out his story The Writer And The Caretaker for him he has been writing some new things and hasn't been able to post chapterthree yet but you will know why I paired his OC with who I did so here you go here's chapter three.

Chapter 3 Introductions

"So where you two headed now?" Pinkypie asked hopping up and down."Well I'm going to introduce him to Fluttershy and her coltfriend next."Applejack said starting to trot off in another direction."Ooo ooo can I come I wanna see how those two are doing anyway", Pinky said . I shrugged ,"might as well" ,I said following happily followed.

We walked for awhile until we arived at a small cottage near a odd looking forest apparently called The Everfree Forest but that is something Ill ask about here we are Fluttershy's and QuilWrite's cottage.  
Applejack said walking towards the cottage.I followed her to the door."Two things you must know about Fluttershy is that she is very shy and she likes to take care of all types of animals".Applejack said."Yep she's not the element of kindness for nothing",Pinky said."That is pretty cool ,I said looking the cottage knocked on the door and waited.

A pegasus with amber orange fur and and eletric blue mane answered the hey QuilWrite how ya been Fluttershy round? Applejack she's inside taking care of the said.  
Who's this he said looking at me raising an this hereis Darkshadow he's new in town we are showing him round said hopping up and down again.

"Well nice to meet you Darkshadow my name is QuilWrite",he said raising a hoof for a hoof shake."Well its nice to meet you too", I said shakeing his hoof."Wait here Ill go get Fluttershy for you Applejack",QuilWrite said walking back anto the cottage."Oh hey Applrjack Pinkypie I wasn't expecting you today", a yellow mare said comming out of the cottage."Oh its fine we were just showing Darkshadow here round town and thought we might as well introduce him to our friends while we were at it",Applejack said looking towards me."Eep" was all that came out of Fluttershy's mouth once she saw me and hid behind Applejack."Well I beliveve she's more shy than I thought is possible"I said with a slight chuckle.

"Thats Fluttershy for you"QuilWrite said comming back out of the cottage."Come on Fluttershy Darkshadow here is nothin to be afraid of"Pinkypie said trying to pull Fluttershy out from behind Applejack."I'm not afraid of him I'm just shy is all"Fluttershy said slowly comming out from behind Applejack."hey its cool meeting new ponies is hard to do sometimes and not everypony can do it so easily"I said trying to make it eaiser for her."I know right not everyone can be as friendly to new faces as Pinky can"Fluttershy said comming out a bit more.

"See he ain't that bad"Applejack said."I see that"Fluttershy"said a small smile on her face."well it was nice meeting you Fluttershy"I said a smile on my face."Yeah it was but I need to get back to feeding my animals they get cranky if they don't eat at the right time espically Angel he gets cranky without his afternoon carrot"Fluttershy said."Don't even remind me of that QuilWrite" said with a small going down his shared a laugh and Fluttershy went back to feeding her animals.

"So where to next?"I asked."Hmm hows about we introduce you to Twilight next"Applejack suggested."Ooo ooo we can introduce him to Dashie and Rarity because RainbowDash said she would help Rarity out today so it would be eaiser that way instead of waiting till later today"Pinkypie suggested."Yeah that would make it eaiser"Applejack said agreeing with Pinkypie."To the Carousel Boutique it is then"Pinky said leading the Pinkypie as she hoped a pretty quick pace towards our next destination.

After awhile we stoped in front of a building That looked as though it was a Carousel at one time but was changed into a sort of store."Well here we are the Carousel Boutique"Pinkypie said a bit Walked to the door and knocked."Just a moment daling Ill be there in just a moment"a voice said from a few minutes the door opened revealing a white unicor with a purple mane."Hey Rarity how are ya doing today?"Applejack asked."Oh I've been having a good day it would be better if RainbowDash would stop struggling so I could get done with the dress faster but where are my manners come in come in"  
Rarity said moving to let us in.

"My my who is this"Rarity said looking at me as I walked into the building."Well tell you when we are in the room with RainbowDash so we won't have to introuduce him twice"Applejack said."Fine fine she's in there"Rarity said pointing a hoof towards a room not once taking her eyes off went into a room that had alot of dresses on manikins."Hey guys what brings you here come to make fun me in a dress"a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow colored mane said standing aquwardly on a stand of some sort."Now RainbowDash you know we wouldn't do that especially since your helping out your friend"Applejack said sincerly.

"So can you introduce us to your coltfriend now" Rarity asked looking at Applejack."He's not my coltfriend... he's just a friend"Applejack said suddenly with a slight blush appearing on her face."Yeah we just kinda met today anyway"I said trying to help."Soo your available then"Rarity said moving a little closer to me.I backed away from her a feeling uncomfortable."Umm we only brought him by to introduce him to you guys not to set him up on a date Rarity and by the way he is actin I can tell he's not interested anyway"Applejack said with a smirk.

"Oh right where are my manners my name is Rarity and my friend in thee dress over there is RainbowDash"Rarity said."Sup" RainbowDash said llooking towards me."Nice to meet you two my name is Darkshadow"  
I said putting on a kind smile."Well Darkshadow its always nice to see new friendly faces around town"Rarity said with a smile then walking over to RainbowDash grabbing a needle withe her magic and putting it in the dress."Ow watch where your putting those things"RainbowDash said flinching a bit.

"Well mabey if you stop moving then mabey you won't get poked by the needles so often"Rarity said and started going back to fixing the dress.A knock came to the door."Oh that must be Twilight" Rarity said trotting towards the opened the door letting a purple unicorn with a purple mane with a strip of pink in it."Good your here Twilight RainbowDash your free to go now" Rarity said letting Twilight in.

Rainbow quickly got out of the dress feeling quite happy that she was free to and Rarity walked into the room and Twilight said hi to all her friends."Oh hi Twilight we were actually going to come see you here in a bit"Applejack said smiling at her."Well now we don't have to drag Darkshadow all the way across town just to introduce you to him"Pinkypie said happily motioning towards looked over to me"why hello there my name is Twilight Sparkle"she said a warm smile on her face."hi Twilight My name is Darkshadow as Pinkypie just said "I said returning the smile.

"Oops I need to get going I have a party to plan bye everypony"Pinkypie said taking off out the door leaving a cloud of smoke that looked exactly like her."H-how did she.."I started."Its best not to question how Pinkypie does the the things she does"RainbowDash said laughing at my confused face."Noted Ill make sure to remember that"I said still trying to figure it out."Now don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out on your own because nopony has been able to figure out how she does it"Applejack explained.

"Well if you say so Ill just give up no need going crazy over something impossible to figure out"I said with a chuckle."I only wish I gave up as fast as you did"Twilight said remembering all she went through to try to figure how Pinkypie does the things she shared a laugh but it just left me even more confused then i already was."Don't worry nun you would have to have been here to understand that'Applejack said still laughing.

"Oh well at if you say i had to be there Ill take your word for it then"I said accepting the fact that I won't know what they were laughing at."Well anyway I think that I Should see myself out still got things I want to look at around town before its night time"I said walking towards the door."Oh do come back any time" Rarity said."Ill rember that" I said leaving the building.

"Wait up Darkshadow"I heard Somepony yell from behind me.I turned around and saw RainbowDash come out of the building."Whats up Rainbowdash"I said looking at her."Well I just thought since we didn't really get acquainted we could hang out for a little until the party tonight"she said trotting up next to me."Sure might as well" I said with a smirk on my face."So where we headed?"RainbowDash asked."I dono I just didn't want to stay there any longer just to girly for me"I said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I know how you feel"Rainbow said and we shared a laugh."So what do you wanna do?"I asked.

And thats where I'm ending this chapter.I might not be able to post till wednesday because I have to go back to work and I may be to tired to type or something so well see. 


	4. Chapter 4 A new friend

Hey guys I'm a bit late at posting this and im sorry but work is a terrible person that only wants to bleed you dry unil you die so anyway here we go chapter four.

I was down on the ground for like what felt forever watching RainbowDash show off her stunts.I caame to the conclusion like 20 minutes ago she was just showing off so I just started to not care about what she was doing anymore so I just laid down on my back and just stared up at the sky.

Chapter 4 New friend

After what felt like forever RainbowDash landed next to me."So what did you think?" she asked."well at first I thought it was awsome but then after awhile you just showed off way to much"I said not bothering to sit up knowing for a fact that she would have a pissed of look on her face."You got me there but what do you expect I have to show off just to keep my fans wanting more" she said confidently."Heh well I guess you may have a point but you don't always have to show off you know"I said with a smirk."Yeah I know its just way to much fun not to"she said sitting on the ground next to me.

"Yeah well now what do you wanna do?"I asked with a slight yawn."Well its time for my mid afternoon and by the looks of you it seems your ready for a nap as well" she said with a smirk."Yeah I guess your right" I said slowy closing my eyes."So your just going to take a nap right there?" she asked."Why not I mean I'm pretty comfortable so yeah why not"I said not even opening my eyes."Well just don't forget your party tonight because if you do Pinky might never forgive you"RainbowDash said walking away."I won't" I said with a a little I dosed off.

30 minutes later

I slowly woke up to somepony standing over me looking down at was a pink mare pegasus with a blue mane."Umm can I help you?"I asked fliping myself over and stretching."Oh I was just making sure that you were alright I mean not many pegasi take naps on the ground most nap on clouds"she said with a smile."Ehh was to comfortable to get up there tosleep on one so I just passed out down here"I said with a smirk."hey I don't blame you" she said with a giggle."Well my name is Darkshadow and you eould be?"I asked."Well its nice to meet you my name is Firefly"she said with a smile."well Firefly what brings you around?"  
I asked."Well PinkyPie invited me to a praty tonight so I was just flying around until it starts and thats when i saw you"she said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah nearly forgot about that"I said."Well it starts in an hour so your good for now"she said with a smile."Cool thanks I guess I could just go do whatever until then"I said walking trotted after me.  
"Wait up don't forget about me"Firefly said."Ehh thought you might have something better to do that just walk around with somepony you just met"I said still walking."Hey its fine I don't mind it actually could be a little fun you never know"she said walking next to me.

"Is that the only reason?"I asked with a smirk."What are you t-talking about"she said with her cheeks turning a little red but not enough for Darkshadow to headed towards town having idle conversation.  
"So when did you get into town I don't think Ive seen you around"Firefly asked."Well Ive only been here about a day now so not that long"I said."So your the new pony in town that Pinky is throwing a party for"  
Firefly said with a smile."Yep unfortinatily its for me to get to know the ponies around town pretty much"I said with a sigh."What you don't like parties?"she not that its just I hate being the center of attention"I said with another sigh.

We walked into town a few minutes later."I think we should head over to Sugarcube corner cause the party should start soon"Firefly said leading the way.

Sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to make the party one whole chapter and I promise it will bee a long chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5 What did I do?

Hey guys sorry for such a long wait Ive just been busy with school has kept me busy and I don't get much free time with that and work but anyway I never forgot about you guys so here we go chapter five annd if you guys could could you review it makes me feel a little better about somethings.

Chapter 5 What did I do?

We walked towards Sugarcube corner and we did't see any other pony on the streets of Ponyville."Huh I wounder where everypony is"Firefly said looking around."Ehh I ssure woulden't know I barely know anypony here in town so hey don't ask me"I told her."I wasn't going to"she walked for a few minutes and stoped infront of Sugarcube corner its interior lights were off and there was nothing but silence from walked to the door and twisted the doorknob pushing the door open."Well what are you waiting for your not scared are you"Firefly teased."Yeah no why would I be afraid of a building"  
I said walking into the dark building only for the lights to instantly come on and ponies running out of hideing yelling "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!".My eyes went wide because of the number of ponies coming out of in such a small area

."You should have seen your face it was so funny you were like ehhh it was soo funny"Pinkypie said hopping up and down."Ok ok Pinky i think he gets it he was suprised"Applejack said smacking me on the back.  
The smack knocked the breath outta some strengts she has I hope I never get on her bad side,I thought."Hey thanks guys this really means alot to me you know tht"I said smiling."Hey everypony in ponyville has had a welcome to ponyville party thrown by me"PInky said happily."Well ya should go introduce yourself before ponies get impatient"Applejack said with a grin."Yeah I guess i should"I said seeing some ponies walking towards and PInkypie trotted away talking about if there was enough sweets on the table or something like that.

"Hey welcome to Ponyville may we ask you your name?"one of th ponies said stopping in front of me."Well my name is Darkshadow may i ask yours"I said looking at the two mares."Well I'm Lyra and this is my marefriend Bonbon"Lyra said smiling."Well its nice to meet you two and I think it would be nice to get to know you two more later but I still have alot of ponies to meet so we can talk more later if you want"I said smiling."That would be nice see you around Darkshadow"Bonbon said with a smile.

The party went on for awhile and I met every pony there and I had a great time it wasgetting late and ponies started going home so I started to help clean up and after like an hour we got the store cleaned back up and we said our good-byes and after I had left I rembered I didn't havea place to stay for the night.I walked down the streets of ponyville alone."Halt in the of the princess"somepony yelled.  
I froze in my spot and stood there."Your comming with us in the name of the princess so don't try anything stupid"a stallion said wearing gold put me in hes magic grip and put a sack over my head.  
"W-what did I do"I stuttered."Shut up"one of the guards said and I felt something hit me in the head and everything went black.

Well here ya go Chapter 5 this is where the story really takes off and we get into the more adventure part of the story so have fun until next time people. 


End file.
